Shep Ahoy
Shep Ahoy is a horse NPC Toon, one of the Doomsday Defenders, and a key storyline NPC in the Donald's Dock playground. He can be found at the Lookout Tower, and gives out several introductory ToonTasks to players training for their fourth Gag track. He later gives ToonTasks for parts of the Bossbot Cog Suit to more advanced Toons. Appearance Shep Ahoy is a stout brown Horse wearing a yellow raincoat, yellow boots, a red T-shirt and purple shorts. He also has a large red and white striped bandana, and is frequently seen standing over the Lookout Tower. The Tower itself is a tall structure resembling a lighthouse at the side of the Donald's Dock playground, with Shep Ahoy standing out on the balcony. On the sides of the lighthouse interior are various awards given by Flippy in recognition of his long-standing service to Donald's Dock. ToonTasks Gag Selection: Lure and Throw/Squirt/Drop * Visit Shep Ahoy * Defeat 8 Level 3+ Cogs in Donald's Dock * Return to Shep Ahoy * Defeat 4 Level 4+ Cogs in Donald's Dock * Return to Shep Ahoy * Choose Lure or Throw/Squirt/Drop (whichever the player does not have). He will give a lecture about Lure and Throw/Squirt/Drop Gags before getting the player to choose one. This starts the chain of ToonTasks where the player can obtain Gag Track Animation Frames for their Gag of choice. Final ToonTask in Donald's Dock The player (and up to 1 friend) explore an Abandoned Cog Building that has mysteriously caused several Toon HQ Officers to go sad when explored. Players then discover that the Abandoned Cog Building is in fact a delivery site for Sellbot Headquarters, which acts as an easy drop-off point for the Cogs, and fights their way through the facility along with Shep Ahoy and Furs Mate to shut off the Landing Beacon at the top of the Building. This ToonTask marks the first Story ToonTask where players may (and should) invite a friend along (regardless of whether they have already completed this ToonTask). Completing this ToonTask unlocks Daisy Gardens ToonTasks for the player, 100 Jellybeans and 75 Gag Experience for a Gag track of their choice. Quotes ToonTasks * Ahoy there! Flippy told me you're the new kid in town. Great job on Toontown Central and cleaning up their streets, but you're in a whole different ball game now. This neighborhood's seen some higher level nasties flying around, and they've gotten me to deal with the problem. And we here at Donald's Dock are a tough bunch of folk. * So to prove you're really here to help us, I need ya' to take out some of those Level 3+ Cogs giving us problems recently. Defeat 8 of them and come back to me. * Hrmph. You're back early. Tell you what, let's kick it up a notch. Defeat 4 Level 4+ Cogs, and come back. Misc * A storm's a comin', kid. Best bet yer bottom dollar that we'll be well-prepared for it. * Can't talk much, (player name). I've got Cog Invasions to watch out for. * I'd still be on the streets clearing the Cogs out myself. Except I'm now too old and too much of a target. * I still remember the day when the Cogs swarmed our Playground. It's a day we'll never forget. But it proves us Toons will band together in times of crisis. * I wonder how Furs Mate is holding up in me old shop. * (Player name), don't yer have a ToonTask to do? * (Player name), don't yer have better things to do than to sit here in the Tower with me? * Someone's gotta be on Lookout duty to keep Toontown safe. * Staying in the Lookout Tower ain't a pretty job. But someone's got to do it. * The Cogs here are getting stronger lately. Best watch yourself, kid. * What's that I see out in the distance...? During a Cog Invasion * Get back on the streets and fight the Cogs off! HQ ain't giving yer' double Gag Experience fer' nothing! * There's an awful lot of Cogs this invasion. * The invasion's here! Get off the tower and get back to driving the Cogs off! * What are ye' doin' up here, (player name)? Get down there and fight them off! * Yer' really shouldn't be here right now! Get back to fighting them Cogs! Category:Horses Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Donald's Dock